shinobi_world_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Akatori Yamanaka
'''Character First Name:''' Akatori '''Character Last Name:''' Yamanaka '''IMVU Username:''' IIAkatori '''Nickname:''' Aka, Tori, Kotori, Blondie, The Fallen Angel '''Age:''' 21 '''Date of Birth:''' 12/4 '''Gender:''' Female '''Ethnicity:''' Amegakurian '''Height:''' 5'10 '''Weight:''' 147lbs. '''Blood Type:''' A+ '''Occupation:''' '''Classification:''' Sensory Type Medical-nin Missing-nin '''Scars/Tattoos:''' Three metal rods through nose '''Affiliation:''' Amegakure (Formerly) '''Relationship Status:''' '''Personality and Behavior:''' '''Nindo:''' '''Summoning:''' Owls '''Bloodline/Clan:''' Yamanaka Clan Fūma Clan '''Ninja Class:''' Jonin (Formerly) '''Element One:''' Yin Release '''Element Two:''' Yang Release '''Element Three:''' Water Release '''Element Four:''' Fire Release '''Kekkei Genkai:''' Boil Release '''Weapon of Choice:''' '''Statsbook: ''' '''Chakra Color:''' Blue '''Weapons Inventory:''' '''Jutsu List:''' Basics: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique ][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E Ninjutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Paralysis_Technique ][http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] - Rank D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Sensing_Technique Chakra Sensing Technique] - Rank D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Haze_Clone_Technique Haze Clone Technique] - Rank D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temporary_Paralysis_Technique Temporary Paralysis Technique] - Rank D [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Mind_Transmission ] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Scattering_One_Thousand_Crows_Technique Scattering Thousand Crows Technique] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique Summoning Technique] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Mind_Transmission Psycho Mind Transmission] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique ] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique Shadow Clone Technique] - Rank B Aka Seal - Rank A (Made with Keshin, seals a persons chakra via direct palm contact. Seals use of chakra in that area. ) *new* Hiden: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Body_Switch_Technique Mind Body Switch Technique] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sensing_Transmission Sensing Transmission] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Body_Transmission_Technique Mind Body Transmission Technique] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Body_Disturbance_Technique Mind Body Disturbance Technique] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind%20Disturbance%20Dance_Performance_Technique Mind Disturbance Dance Performance Technique] - Rank A Water Style: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Wild_Water_Wave ][https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Hiding_in_Rain_Technique Water Release: Hidden in Rain Technique ] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Wild_Water_Wave Water Release: Wild Water Wave] - Rank C [https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Secret_Technique:_Mist_Rain Secret Technique: Mist Rain] - Rank B [https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Formation_Wall Water Release: Water Formation Wall] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Instant_Water Instant Water] - Rank A [https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Hail Water Release: Rain Barrage] - Rank A Fire Style: [https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Blazing_Meteors Fire Release: Blazing Meteors] - Rank C Boil Release: [https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Boil_Release:_Skilled_Mist_Technique Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique] - Rank S Medical Ninjutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Healing_Technique Healing Technique] - Rank C [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Poison_Mist Poison Mist Technique] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Delicate_Illness_Extraction_Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique] - Rank B [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Scalpel Chakra Scalpel] - Rank A [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Palm_Technique Mystical Palm Technique] - Rank A Taijutsu: [[Bird's Peck ]] - Rank D Wild Style - Rank D (Fighting style that uses transformation to change body parts to animal body parts to throw off opponents and parry strikes) High Knee - Rank D High Knee strike to the jaw Lift Off - Rank C - A kick that lifts the opponent, then attacks them with a chain of acrobatic kicks Crimson Wing Collision - Rank C * Her version of Cherry Blossom Clash [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Enhanced_Strength Chakra Enhanced Strength] - Rank S [https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Eight_Gates Eight Gates ] - Rank S (Gates 1 - 5) Genjutsu: '''38 points left, make some custom shit brotha''' '''Team:''' Team 1 (Formerly) Team 3 (Formerly) '''Allies:''' '''Enemies:''' '''Background Information:''' '''RP Library:''' '''Spars and Battles: ''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved by:'''